Blood, Sweat and Tears IX
BloodSweat&TearsIXUkyo&ShampoovAvril&AmyLee.png BloodSweat&TearsIXSCAWTagTeamChampionship.png BloodSweat&TearsIXSCAWLegendsChampionship.png BloodSweat&TearsIXSCAWWomensChampionship.png BloodSweat&TearsIXMoneyintheBank.png BloodSweat&TearsIXSCAWInternet&Zero-OneChampionships.png BloodSweat&TearsIXTheJokervSpider-Man.png BloodSweat&TearsIXTeamGuilevTeamSuperman.png BloodSweat&TearsIXHellboyvAlbertWesker.png BloodSweat&TearsIXCaptainAmericavIronMan.png BloodSweat&TearsIXRobinvEdwardElric.png BloodSweat&TearsIXSCAWChampionship.png Blood, Sweat & Tears IX is the ninth CPV of its name produced by SCAW. It will air from The Dome at America's Center in St. Louis, Missouri. This was supposed to air in December 2016 but it was pushed back to January 15 2017. Twelve matches are scheduled. Shazam and Thor will wrestle for the SCAW Championship in the main event. =Event= Preshow Santa Claus pinned Michael Myers after a Down the Chimney. Casey Jones and Red Hood wrestled to a double count out. Deadpool and Magneto came to blows with the former triumphant. Preliminary matches Bruce Wayne welcomed everyone to Blood, Sweat & Tears. Solid Snake pinned Jin Kazama after a DDT off the top rope to retain the SCAW Internet Championship and win the SCAW Zero-One Championship. The Gladiator defeated Tommy Vercetti, Angry Video Game Nerd, Liu Kang, Yusuke Urameshi and Brian Urlacher in the Money in the Bank Ladder Match. King & Kenshin Himura defeated The Prince of Persia & Drax the Destroyer to win the SCAW Tag Team Championship via Kenshin making Drax tap out to the Himura Lock. King's career is also saved thanks to this win. Casey Jones and Red Hood brawled backstage until Casey KO'd Red Hood by slamming his head onto a door. Harry Potter thinks that that no one will stop him until Inuyasha came out and took Potter out via a Iron Reaper Soul Stealer. This is Inuyasha's first appearance since Halloween Manik 2014. Dante and Ghost Rider took out Optimus Prime backstage. He-Man eventually found him. Ryu Hayabusa won the Six Pack Elimination Challenge to retain the SCAW Legends Championship. Ichigo Kurosaki made Anakin submit to the Walls Of ichigo. Jack Sparrow pinned Mr. Clean after a Stranger Tides. Homer Simpson pinned Sparrow after a Simpsons Stunner. Ryu Hayabusa pinned Homer after a Hayabusa Axe Kick. Finally, Ryu Hayabusa made Ichigo submit to the Hayabusa Stretch to win. Chun-Li pinned Lara Croft after a springboard corkscrew cross body to win the SCAW Women's Championship. Jill Valentine and Melinda May mockingly applauded Chun-Li. Iron Man pinned Captain America after a copycat American Slam. Casey Jones & Red Hood continuing brawling backstage until Red Hood made Casey Jones tap out to the Code Red. Bruce Wayne announced that Optimus Prime is out of the Elimination Tag Match, but there will be a replacement for Team Superman. Hellboy made Albert Wesker submit to the Hell's Gate. Rayne attacked the backstage commentator Nastia in frustration for being left out of the event. Superman, He-Man & Batman defeated Guile, Dante & Ghost Rider in a Six Man Tag Team Elimination Match. Batman replaced Optimus Prime. Guile pinned Superman after an American Slam. Batman pinned Guile after a Bat Bottom. He-Man made Ghost Rider submit to the Power of Grayskull. Finally Batman pinned Dante after a Bat Breaker. Casey Jones and Red Hood brawled again in the ring until Jones hit Red Hood with the Goongala Driver. Shampoo & Ukyo Kuonji defeated Amy Lee & Avril Lavigne when Shampoo pinned Amy after a Kiss of Death. Avril abandoned Amy Lee. Main event =Results= Category:Blood, Sweat & Tears Category:2017